NARUTO SANG IMAJI
by Ai Cute
Summary: Tragedi berdarah terjadi di sekolah Naruto. Satu per satu mereka jadi korban. Benarkah dia pelakunya? Karena sebagian besar korban, pernah bermasalah dengannya.


NARUTO, SANG IMAJI

Summary : Tragedi berdarah terjadi di sekolah Naruto. Satu per satu mereka jadi korban. Benarkah dia pelakunya? Karena sebagian besar korban, pernah bermasalah dengannya.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, AU, fem naru, banyak OC, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : KyuuNaru (sebatas saudara)

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

Tahun 838 M di desa Prambanan

Dengan tubuh gemetar dan lemas akibat kehilangan darah yang banyak, ia melontarkan peringatan berisi ancaman untuk terakhir kalinya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari dua sejoli di hadapannya, adik kandung dan suaminya yang berbuat nista di belakangnya.

"_Jangan kau pikir ini sudah berakhir. Jasadku mungkin sudah hancur dimakan oleh cacing tanah, tapi dendamku tak akan pernah surut. Akan ku siksa dan ku buat hidup anak turunmu menderita hingga mereka menyesal pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Kelak jika kamu melahirkan bayi laki-laki maka ia tak akan berusia lebih dari sepekan, tapi jika ia perempuan…_". Ia sengaja menggantung ancamannya untuk memberi efek mengintimidasi lawan. Ia mendesis lirih, tapi tak menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang sanggup memandang wajahnya lebih dari semenit terutama saat ini ketika kemarahannya memuncak, meskipun ia berparas cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari gadis yang berdiri berdampingan dengan pemuda tampan yang balik menatapnya jijik. Seulas senyum dingin menghiasi bibirnya yang merah delima. Sorot matanya yang tajam, menyiratkan kekejaman dan dendam membara yang sudah mengurat daging hingga ke sumsum tulang. Kengerian akibat tatapan matanya tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, tapi bisa dirasakan dari tubuh yang gemetar dan gigi gemeletuk dari pasangan muda-mudi itu.

"_Aku akan mendatangi tiap keturunan perempuanmu yang ke-7. Mereka akan mewarisi seluruh ilmu setanku seperti katamu. Melalui tangannyalah akan ku balaskan seluruh dendamku. Dan kalian akan menangis darah melihat anak cucumu berubah sepertiku, menjadi wanita iblis, penganut ajaran setan. Ha ha ha ….._" Ujarnya sembari tertawa untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengerang kesakitan karena dalamnya tusukan pedang pada organ tubuhnya yang paling penting. Sebelum ajal menjemputnya ia tertawa melengking menyayat hati, mampu membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri termasuk orang yagn telah menikamnya dari belakang

**Tahun 1975, di Solo**

Seorang calon ayah berjalan hilir mudik di depan kamar, tempat sang istri tercinta berjuang melahirkan buah cinta mereka. Ia mencemaskan kondisi sang istri dan calon anaknya entah laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Sudah lebih dari 5 jam istrinya berjuang di dalam kamar, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga ada tanda-tanda sang jabang bayi lahir ke dunia. Ia tak tahan mendengar jerit kesakitan kekasihnya itu dari luar kamar. Seandainya ia bisa memilih, ia ingin berada di sampingnya di dalam kamar, memberinya dukungan agar si istri kuat, tapi tak bisa karena diusir oleh dukun bayi yang membantu istrinya bersalin. Katanya "Ra elok, seorang suami di samping istri yang mau melahirkan."

Ingin rasanya ia bilang pada istrinya untuk tak usah hamil saja agar istrinya tak perlu merasakan payahnya mengandung selama 9 bulan dan berjuang sekuat tenaga melahirkan sang buah hati yang sepertinya tak menghendaki lahir ke dunia dengan cepat. Tapi ia tak tega mengatakannya karena istrinya sudah menunggu sekian lama datangnya bayi mungil darah dagingnya sendiri selama hampir 5 tahun dari pernikahan mereka.

'Oek oek oek…" jerit tangis bayi dari dalam kamar. Tanpa banyak kata, ia nyelonong masuk untuk melihat kondisi istri dan anaknya, tak memerdulikan larangan mertua dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain, apalagi dukun bayi. Ia melihat senyum lemah istrinya tercinta yang berbaring puas karena telah melahirkan keturunan untuknya. Tubuhnya membeku seketika saat dilihatnya banyaknya darah yang berceceran di bawah kaki istrinya. Ia ingin meraih tubuh istrinya, membersihkan noda darah yang melekat di baju dan tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat dengan penuh kasih sayang, tapi dicegah Sutikno, saudara iparnya ke ruang keluarga.

Katanya ada hal penting yang hendak dibicarakan di ruang keluarga. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan istrinya yang sepertinya perlu tidur untuk memulihkan tenaganya. "Nanti aku kembali lagi." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan di dahi istrinya sebelum pergi dan membiarkan istrinya istirahat. Ia berpaling sejenak pada gumpalan kain yang sedang tidur nyenyak di samping istrinya, anak perempuannya, buah hatinya. Hatinya melambung ke langit ketujuh. Betapa cantik paras putrinya persis seperti ibunya. Ia mewarisi tiap bagian terbaik darinya dan ibunya. "Selamat datang ke dunia, Nak. Semoga kamu jadi anak yang berguna bagi negara. Aku selalu mencintaimu." Ujarnya lirih dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipinya yang mungil dan disambut senyum bahagia sang bayi.

Sejenak ia merasa menyesal meninggalkan istrinya bersama sang bayi di kamar ketika dilihatnya atmosfernya suram melingkupi ruang keluarga, muram bak acara pemakaman. Sungguh aneh melihat wajah-wajah suram yang menghiasi wajah mertua dan para kerabatnya itu. Bukannya seharusnya mereka menyambut gembira lahirnya cucu dan keponakan mereka, alih-alih pasang muka sedih. Setelah hening sejenak dan ia berhasil memaksakan diri di sofa dekat pojok yang masih kosong, akhirnya Pak Bejo mertuanya angkat bicara.

Dengan muram, ia menceritakan masa lalu kelam keluarga besar Wijaya dari jaman baheula yang masih ada keturunan ningrat dari garis perempuan karena tak ada satupun anak laki-laki dari keluarga Wijaya yang bisa selamat, paling lama umurnya hanya seminggu. Karena dari garis perempuanlah, nama Wijaya agak sulit dilacak. Belum lagi tragedi yang sepertinya senantiasa menyertai keluarga itu.

"Istrimu lahir dari istriku yang bernama Mayang dan masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga Wijaya. Sebelum ia meninggal dunia karena pendarahan hebat saat melahirkan, ia berpesan untuk tidak menikahkan anak perempuan semata wayangnya dengan siapapun. Ia bilang ada kutukan kuno dari abad ke- 9 yang akan menimpanya kelak jika ia tetap nekat menikahkannya dan melahirkan keturunan. Raden Mas Wijaya, suami Raden Ayu Ratna Galuh, salah satu dari nenek moyangnya telah mencatat kutukan kuno itu dan bencana yang dialaminya keturunan Wijaya untuk memperingatkan keturunannya yang lain. Bacalah ini." Ujar Pak Bejo seraya menyerahkan sebuah kitab kuno berumur ratusan tahun dan sudah berwarna kuning.

Aroma bunga kamboja bercampur bau apek dari kulit yang sudah tua umurnya menusuk hidungnya. Meski hanya sebuah buku, ia bisa mendengar kidung kematian yang tertulis di dalamnya. Parasnya yang tampan tampak pucat pasi seketika setelah membacanya. Badannya menggigil kedinginan padahal cuaca saat ini sedang panas-panasnya karena matahari tepat berada di tengah, menandakan waktu Dhuhur. Ia tak pernah mengira hari yang seharusnya dirayakan dengan penuh suka cita berakhir dengan hari paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Ia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan bisa segera bangun. Ia berharap saat bangun nanti mimpi itu akan menghilang seperti datangnya. Sungguh ia rela membayar berapa pun asal bisa melupakan mimpi buruk ini.

Ia pernah mendengar tragedi keluarga Gunawan, keluarga istrinya dari pihak ibu yang juga masih berhubungan dekat dengan keluarganya pada masa Belanda dulu. Kakek buyutnya pernah menceritakan tragedy berdarah ini semasa ia kecil dahulu. Kata beliau entah mengapa anak bungsu keluarga Gunawan mengamuk dan membunuhi seluruh anggota keluarga. Tak hanya itu saja ia juga membunuhi warga kampong. Ia baru berhenti membunuh saat peluru berlapis emas menembus jantungnya. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya ia akan menghadapi masalah yang serupa.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ujarnya lirih, memandangi lantai.

"Ponang jabang bayi itu keturunan ke-6 keluarga Mayang. Terpaksa kita harus membunuh bayi itu." Ujar Sukarjo, kakak iparnya yang tertua membuka suara.

"Kamu sudah gila! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan anakku dibunuh hanya gara-gara kutukan sialan itu yang belum tentu benar. Tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi." Ujarnya geram. "Lebih baik kita tunggu sampai bayi ini dewasa."

"Apalagi yang perlu ditunggu? Menunggu anak itu mendatangkan bencana bagi keluarga kita. Sudah ku bilang dari dulu agar ayah jangan menikahkan Kinasih, tapi ayah tak percaya. Sekarang bagaimana?" Desis Rasmi, kakak perempuan Kinasih beda ibu emosi, tapi tak ada yang menyahut. Meski tak tega dan sedih dengan nasib anak Kinasih, tapi mereka pun tak bisa menemukan jalan lain lagi. Bayi itu harus mati jika ingin keluarganya yang lain selamat. Masalahnya siapa yang sanggup melenyapkan nyawa bayi tak berdosa yang masih ada pertalian darah dengan mereka.

Rasmi sendiri yang terkenal paling judes dibandingkan anggota keluarga lainnya tenggelam dalam duka. Sebenarnya ia amat menyayangi Kinasih, adiknya lain ibu, meskipun ia tak pernah memperlihatkannya dan sering bersikap judes pada Kinasih. Kekhawatirannyalah yang membuatnya ia tak bisa menerima keponakannya. Ia tak tega dan tak akan sanggup memandang rona kecewa menghiasi wajah ayu Kinasih yang telah lama menunggu kehadiran bayi ini.

"Aku akan membawa anak itu ke Jepang, jauh dari Solo. Mulai saat ini, keluarga kita terpisah secara total. Tak ada lagi hubungan dalam bentuk apapun. Aku tak kenal kalian dan kalian pun tak kenal kami. Bagi kami, kalian sudah mati dan bagi kalian kami sudah mati. Akan ku jauhkan ia dari kalian sehingga kutukan itu jikalau memang ada tak akan mampu menjangkau kalian." Sesalnya sedih, tapi bertekad bulat menjalankan rencana ini.

"Ya, ku pikir itu ide bagus. Tolong jaga Kinasih dan cucu kami. Rawat dan sayangi mereka dengan baik. Kapan kalian akan berangkat?" ujar Pak Bejo menyetujui usul menantunya itu, mewakili anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Secepatnya, malam ini juga setelah Kinasih istirahat sebentar agar kuat menempuh perjalanan." Jawabnya sembari memandang sendu rerimbunan daun pohon Mangga yang menutupi dengan sia-sia sinar sang surya menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tahu keputusannya ini berat karena harus menjauhkan Kinasih dari orang-orang yang dicintainya, tapi ini lebih baik daripada melenyapkan nyawa jabang bayi yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggunya. Ia berharap dan berdo'a kutukan itu hanya pepesan kosong, meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin. Tapi ia akan berbuat apa saja untuk melindungi keluarganya dari bahaya apapun termasuk kutukan perempuan iri hati dan penuh dendam ratusan tahun lalu. Tak akan ia biarkan anaknya menanggung beban kutukan sendirian.

"Sebelumnya akan ku beri nama bayi ini Samhana."

"Hm, nama yang bagus."

Sejak pindah ke Jepang, keluarga Kinasih ditimpa kemalangan. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan mereka. Untung ada Kushina, sahabat baik Kinasih yang mengambil Naruto sebagai anak angkat. Kemudian dia mengubah nama Samhana, putri Kinasih jadi Naruto. Setelah itu ia menikah dengan Minato Namikaze, seorang duda beranak satu. Putranya seusia dengan Naruto dan namanya Kyuubi. Dia itu tipe usil. Berkat keusilannya dan senang bereskperimen, ia mengubah rambut Naruto yang awalnya hitam jadi pirang permanen. Tapi mereka cukup akrab dan tumbuh bersama. Dengan demikian Naruto terpisah secara total dari keluarga Kinasih di Solo sana.

…..….***…..….

**Konohagakure, tahun 2013**

Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya takhayul, dan jelas-jelas ia tidak menganggap dirinya memiliki semacam indra keenam, tetapi beberapa kali dalam hidupnya ia didera gelombang kesadaran aneh, semacam rasa meremang aneh perasaan yang memperingatkannya bahwa ada peristiwa yang penting yang akan terjadi sedang berlangsung.

Pertama kali terjadi pada waktu ia berusia 9 tahun, ketika menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola antara Konoha United melawan Suna United yang berlangsung di stadium Shuriken Tama. Naruto menonton pertandingan sepak bola ini karena ajakan saudara tirinya yang tergila-gila pada olah raga bola bundar itu. Meski awalnya kurang tertarik dengan permainan macho yang menguras keringat, pada akhirnya ia menikmati juga. Ia bisa merasakan energi melimpah dari para pemain yang berebut bola dan ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini juga para penonton pendukung tim yang memberi semangat tim kesayangannya.

10 menit kemudian, peluit ditiup oleh wasit dan pertandingan seru ini dimenangkan oleh Suna United yang membuat kubu tuan tumah tidak senang. Para pemain Konoha United jelas tak puas dan tak mampu menyembunyikan kekecewaan dari raut wajahnya. Salah satunya Hidate, striker muda Konoha United yang sedang naik daun dan menurut kabar burung dipanggil federasi Jepang untuk memperkuat timnas. Saking tak puasnya ia tak hati-hati mengendarai sepeda motor antiknya, hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai pemain sepak bola dan menabrak seorang anak laki-laki hingga terluka parah dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Banyak media yang mengecam perbuatannya itu terutama sikap dinginnya yang tak mau mengunjungi anak itu selama dirawat. Tapi Naruto punya pendapat lain.

Ia yakin sebenarnya Hidate sangat sedih dengan peristiwa yang menimpa anak itu karena ia juga punya seorang anak yang seusia dengannya. Untuk membuktikan dugaannya Naruto bersama Kyuubi membuntuti Hidate. Saudaranya itu dengan senang hati menemani permainan ala detektif Naruto daripada di rumah nganggur atau menemani Naruto keliling Konoha karena ortunya sibuk dan tak bisa menemani mereka liburan.

Dugaan Naruto benar. Hidate tak henti-hentinya mendoakan anak laki-laki yang ditabraknya itu di sebuah kuil kuno di daerah OITA. yang konon katanya doanya mustajab. Naruto merekamnya dengan tape mini yang dibawanya. Ia berniat menyerahkan rekaman keluh kesah sang pemain sepak bola itu agar karirnya tidak mandeg. Naruto melihat gambaran sang pemain yang saat ini sedang dicaci maki masyarakat, di masa depan akan berseragam kebesaran timnas sedang bertanding di stadion yang megah dan dipadati ribuan penonton, melawan kesebelasan Korea Selatan di piala dunia.

Setelah rekaman ini beredar di radio-radio, masyarakat tak lagi menghujatnya, justru mengelu-elukan Sang pemain. Mereka mendukung karir Hidate yang sempat tersendat gara-gara kasus itu. Beberapa tahun kemudian HIdate membuat nama sepak bola Jepang bersinar dengan keberhasilan menahan imbang timnas Brazil dengan skor 1:1 di ajang piala dunia. Itu prestasi luar biasa mengingat Brazil tim tangguh, langganan jadi kampiun Piala Dunia.

….***…..

Sejak krisis moneter melanda dunia, Jepang jadi rusuh. Chaos telah membuat para kriminal merajalela. Pengedar narkoba bertindak berani. Sasaran mereka sekarang lebih luas hingga menyentuh anak-anak sekolah yang masih SD. Cara mereka pun lebih variatif, lewat permen bahkan bolpoint beraroma wangi yang sedang ngetrend. Naruto sedang main dengan Kyuubi. Mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon, _mengaso_ sebentar menghindari terik mentari membakar kulit mereka. Di samping tempat duduk mereka berdua, banyak gambar atau foto bergelantungan. Kata mitos kalau kita menggantung foto orang yang kita sukai, maka kita akan jadian dengan orang itu sehingga disebut **pohon jodoh**.

Naruto suka tempat itu karena sepi, terpencil jauh dari keramaian. Orang jarang mengunjungi tempat itu karena pasti akan diledek oleh teman-teman sekelas karena ketahuan suka seseorang. Karena mendengar bel berbunyi, dengan ogah-ogahan ia meninggalkan oasenya. Kalau ditanya jujur ia malas kembali ke kelas. Ia malas bertemu dengan Hayate sensei yang ngajarnya seperti ngomong sendiri dan kurang memperhatikan anak didiknya. Naruto sama sekali nggak ngerti apa yang dibicarakannya karena penjelasannya tak lebih dari gumaman tidak jelas.

Belum lima menit beranjak pergi, ia teringat dengan bukunya yang ketinggalan di bawah pohon. Saat ia kembali, dilihatnya Baki dan Ao, ayah anak yang berprofesi sebagai penjaga sekolah sedang mencoret-coret potret Shisui, cowok paling tampan di kelas. Karena ketahuan, mereka berniat mengancam Naruto dan Kyuubi, mereka pun lari berhamburan mencari tempat sembunyi hingga tak sadar lari ke belakang sekolah dekat tembok pagar yang tinggi setinggi 2 meter dan tak ada tempat lari lagi. Sambil menyeringai, mereka mendekati keduanya persis seperti harimau mendatangi mangsanya. Sebenarnya Naruto takut sekali, tapi bukan pada Baki dan anaknya Ao yang masih sekelas dengannya, tapi bangunan tua yang berada di belakang pagar sekolah. Ia melihat kilatan api dan orang-orang berteriak ketakutan sebelum api menyambar tubuh mereka.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi teriak dan membuat orang yang berada dalam bangunan itu keluar. Meski sepupu dan kedua orang itu tak melihatnya, Naruto bisa melihat sepucuk pistol mengarah pada kepala mereka. Naruto pun panik dan menyeret Kyuubi lari menjauhi bangunan itu, menabrak kedua orang yang hendak menangkapnya itu. Begitu lepas dari tangkapan pengejarnya, Kyuubi lari melesat meninggalkan Naruto di belakang dan menuju kelas sehingga tak tahu peristiwa mengerikan sedang terjadi. Peluru yang dilihat Naruto menembus kepala Baki dan Ao. Naruto juga bisa melihat raut wajah pelaku yang terdiri dari 3 orang. Sebelum mereka sempat bertindak, Naruto sudah kabur duluan, sembunyi ke dalam kelasnya yang ramai seperti biasanya.

Ia begitu ketakutan hingga tak mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Ia sengaja tak melapor pada guru tentang kejadian tadi karena khawatir guru-gurunya dan teman-temannya panik dan jadi korban penjahat itu selanjutnya. Ia yakin penjahat itu sudah mengamankan mayat Baki dan Ao di tempat yang tersembunyi, dilihat dari tingkat kecerdasan mereka. Sebelum menembak mereka sempat melemparkan petasan ukuran besar untuk meredam suara pistol. Ia yakin para gurunya akan menganggapnya pembohong atau berhalusinasi saat mereka tak menemukan mayat keduanya.

2 jam kemudian sejak peristiwa penembakan, Naruto dipanggil ke ruang guru katanya ada keluarganya yang mencarinya. Di ruang guru ia bisa mencium aroma mesiu dan darah dari tubuhnya, mereka pasti kawanan penjahat itu. Mereka sempat mendengar namanya disebut Kyuubi, jadi ia mudah ditemukan. Tiba-tiba ia kembali melihat gambaran mengerikan. Jeritan tangis para korban terbayang jelas di matanya seperti melihat film di TV. Naruto bergidik ngeri, tak bisa ditahan. Ia tersadar saat orang yang mengaku saudara jauh ibunya yang tak pernah diketahuinya itu menegurnya.

Sepertinya penjahat yang menyamar itu berniat menculik Naruto. Ia bilang bahwa ia tak kenal orang itu dan bahwa orang itu salah orang karena keluarga ibunya sudah tiada semua. Mungkin Naruto yang dicarinya itu orang lain karena di sekolah ini ada juga yang namanya Naruto, tapi tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Sebelum pergi ia berpesan pada orang itu lirih sehingga hanya orang itu yang bisa mendengar. Bahwa ia dan gerombolannya akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Bahwa ia telah dikhianati teman dekat dan istrinya yang main serong di belakangnya. Ia bisa merasakan emosi keluar dari tubuh orang itu tapi kendali orang itu kuat juga sehingga dalam waktu dekat sudah pulih seperti sedia kala.

Keesokannya terjadi 2 berita besar yang menggemparkan. Baki dan Ao ditemukan tewas di belakang sekolah tertembak oleh peluru. Bangunan di belakang sekolah terbakar dan ada 10 orang terpanggang di dalamnya. Polisi sibuk mengusut peristiwa naas itu. Seminggu kemudian teka-teki itu terjawab dari pengakuan Bandar narkoba yang bunuh diri setelah membunuh istri dan teman dekatnya ketika memergoki mereka berdua selingkuh. Bahwa ia yang membunuh penjaga kebun sekolah dan anaknya karena diduga tahu aktivitas mereka dan bangunan itu meledak saat mereka sedang meracuk narkoba yang siap dipasarkan. Persis seperti dalam penglihatan Naruto.

Dan sekarang terulang kembali. Ia teringat peristiwa seminggu yang lalu ektika ia camping du bukit Konoha atas bujukan Sakura sahabat baiknya.

**Flashback**

Udara pagi yang segar dan sejuk menyapa kami semua. Naruto menghirup nafas panjang berusaha melupakan segala persoalan pelik yang datang bertubi-tubi beberapa hari ini, bersama angin. Demi Tuhan, itu hanya masalah sepele, tapi kenapa jadi besar seperti ini. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti.

Gila ia berantem di depan umum, berteriak histeris hanya karena rebutan tempat duduk. Benar-benar nggak elit dan nggak Naruto banget. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja merelakan tempat itu, tapi bukan begini caranya dan bukan dengan alasan itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega berbuat serendah itu. Bayangkan demi taruhan untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis yang tak lain teman sebangkunya, mereka rela berbuat saja, termasuk menyingkirkannya.

Memang mereka kira ia ini apa? Wajar kan kalo ia marah. Coba aja mereka berani menyingkirkannya, ia tak akan berdiam diri begitu saja. Ia akan membalas mereka. Ah, sudahlah lupakan mereka. Sekarang waktunya refresing. Tapi sulit bagi Naruto untuk memaafkan Kidoumaru begitu saja.

Mungkin camping yang disarankan Sakura bisa mengobati rasa sakitnya akibat perbuatan Kidoumaru dan kawan-kawan padanya.

**At bukit Konoha malam hari.**

"Masih mikirin Kidoumaru? Udah lupain aja dia. Lagipula ia yang salah."

"Aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya memikirkan acara besok."

"Kalo begitu cepat istirahat, ntar ngantuk lho." Kata Sakura.

Naruto bersama Sakura kembali ke tenda. Mereka tertidur pulas. Esok hari mereka mengikuti rangkaian acara camping. Mereka akan mendaki bukit menuju Rumah Persinggahan yang konon sangat misterius dan penuh hawa magis. Rumah itu peninggalan klan Uchiha, klan tertua selain Hyuga dan sangat misterius. Hanya beberapa orang yang diijinkan mendaki bukit, hingga ke tempat itu karena itu masih masuk wilayah pribadi. Kebetulan kami diijinkan.

Naruto orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di kawasan Rumah Persinggahan di atas bukit. Benar kata orang suasananya sangat muram dan entah kenapa ia merinding, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merutuki diriku kenapa tadi ia tidak berjalan bareng teman-temannya yang lain bukannya berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke atas bukit. "Ah, sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan yang penting sekarang aku cari minum dulu. Haus, nih." Ujarku lirih sambil mencari gentong yang konon selalu terisi air. Baru satu tegukan aku minum, ia mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka perlahan. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Pintu rumah yang katanya tak pernah terbuka, meski tak dikunci, terbuka lebar. Rumah itu terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan.

Naruto tahu, ia tak seharusnya memasuki rumah tak berpenghuni ini. Tapi kakinya berkata lain. Ia seolah bergerak sendiri dengan berani masuk ke dalam rumah. Kosong melompong tak ada apa-apa, hanya obor-obor menyala terang bergantian di lorong panjang sampai ujung ruangan dengan dua obor tinggi menerangi kursi bertatahkan emas permata yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Seolah terhipnotis ia bergerak ke sana dan duduk di atas kursi.

Setelah duduk ia merasa seperti tersedot lubang hitam, membuatnya berteriak ketakutan memanggil bantuan. Dengan putus asa ia berusaha menggapai sesuatu dan itu ternyata sebuah cermin yang entah muncul dari mana. Dari dalam cermin ia melihat gambar seorang wanita cantik berbusana ala jaman kerajaan Hindu Budha sedang terluka parah melemparkan sebuah kutukan atau entah mungkin sumpah serapah di depan pasangan muda-mudi yang berkostum sama seperti wanita itu. Gambar beralih, dilihat dari pakaiannya era jaman 1970an, di sebuah kamar tampak seorang wanita sedang berjuang melahirkan. Gambar kembali beralih, tampak kilasan peristiwa berdarah menimpa murid-murid di sekolahnya. Naruto tak kuasa melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu sehingga hanya bisa menutup mata.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan telapak tangan yang sangat dingin mencengkram pundakku. Awalnya dia merasa lega ada seorang penolong. Saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas ia melihat. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" jerit Naruto. Naruto tak tahu apa yang dilakukan sosok itu padanya karena mendadak pandangannya jadi gelap gulita dan ambruk ke lantai. Sebelum pingsan samar-samar ia mendengar sosok misterius itu berkata "Keturunan ke-7 ku telah muncul. Tragedi berdarah akan terulang kembali." Naruto tak sempat menanyakannya karena kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas.

Air dari dalam gayung yang gemericik membasahi sepatunya, membuatnya tersadar kembali. Naruto sedang duduk di dekat gentong air. Ia bahkan masih memegang gayungnya. Apa semua itu hanya mimpi, tapi kenapa kelihatan begitu nyata. "Aaaaaaaaaa." Naruto kembali menjerit saat ada yang menepuk bahunya. Pertama karena kaget, soalnya tadi kan dia seorang diri. Kedua dia merasakan perih dibahunya meski hanya tepukan ringan.

"Kalo nggak minum, jangan dibuang airnya. Susah tahu nyarinya. Sini gayungnya, aku juga mau minum." Tegur Sasuke sialan, salah satu rekan pramuka sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

"Ah, maaf." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan gayungnya. Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dkk seraya memegangi pundaknya yang sakit. Dia sedang tak ingin berbincang dengan siapapun. Ia tadi lihat Sasuke sedikit khawatir karena melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan sedikit disorientasi. Naruto bergegas mencari tempat sepi dekat pohon beringin yang tumbuh satu-satunya di depan rumah. Dia buka hasduk yang menutupi lehernya untuk melihat pundaknya yang sedikit nyeri.

Syok itu yang ia rasakan. Di atas pundaknya nampak jelas bekas cengkraman berwarna hitam kemerahan seperti daging gosong. Sepertinya kuku sosok misterius itu yang notabene panjang berhasil menembus kulitnya karena ada noda darah di baju dan pundaknya. Ia berdiri lemas di bawah pohon. Semua itu bukan mimpi semata. Itu nyata. Sosok itu jelas-jelas telah melukainya. Jadi kalo begitu tragedy itu juga… tidak ini tak boleh terjadi. Tapi… tapi… kenapa ia masih berdiri di tempat semula dan bukannya di dalam. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Dengan segera Naruto menyeka darah di pundaknya menggunakan hasduk karena hanya benda itu yang bisa ia gunakan. Dia panik karena senior sudah berteriak mengajak kami semua turun. Naruto berharap darahnya berhenti dan teman-temannya tidak ada yang curiga.

Naruto berlari ke bawah mendahului teman-temannya. Ia berusaha menahan rasa nyeri di pundaknya. Ia berlari kencang hingga hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang ternyata pemiliki Rumah Persinggahan. Ia segera minta maaf dan berlalu pergi. Sekilas ia melihat Pak Tua itu tersenyum penuh misteri padanya, hatinya terlihat senang seolah mendapat berkah yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Apa ini hanya perasaan saja akibat peristiwa menyeramkan tadi?

Ah peduli setan dengan semua itu, ia harus segera ke tenda dan tidur, melupakan segala kejadian mengerikan itu, setelah mengobati luka di pundaknya tentunya. Ia menghela nafas lega untung membawa peralatan P3K sendiri jadi ia tak perlu repot menjawab pertanyaan- pertanyaan senior atau rekan-rekannya.

Begitu sampai tenda ia tertidur lelap, mungkin akibat kecapaian. Ia baru tersadar saat temannya mengingatkannya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Acara campingnya dipercepat entah apa alasan senior. Ia juga tak berniat menanyakannya karena sudah lelah jiwa raga.

Naruto bersama rombongan meninggalkan bukit konoha, tempat mereka berkemah tadi menggunakan truk. Kenapa pake truk? Karena truk satu-satunya alat transportasi di desa ini. Mereka pergi dengan wajah lelah tanpa menyadari ada sesosok makhluk menyeringai menyeramkan, meski paras sosok itu sangatlah cantik.

Naruto menyadari sosok itu ketika ia mencari suara seseorang yang menyanyikan kidung Asmorondono diiringi alunan gamelan kuno. Ia begitu terkejut dan ketakutan. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dan bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Ia tahu siapa sosok itu. Dia adalah wanita yang muncul di dalam cermin misterius itu. Jangan-jangan gambaran terakhir di cermin itu akan terwujud? Hiiiiiii, ia semakin ketakutan. Semoga hal itu tak terjadi dan itu hanya mimpi belaka.

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Simak terus kisahnya. He he he ini fic terpanjang milikku. Terakhir please review.


End file.
